Demons, Witches, Love
by krissy.klotz.5
Summary: Buffy has an adopted sister. When Buffy had ran off after Killing angel, she had returned. This is the story of her return. Rated M for a reason, though that reason won't come in for a few chapters. It's a Giles/other character story.


**Chapter One: That's great**

**This is not going to exactly coincide with the show. The year is 2013, and it's set after Buffy had to kill Angel, but she's already graduated high school. **

It had been a month after that fateful day when Buffy had to kill the most important man in her life. She had ran off, to God knows where, so she could heal. The scooby gang was finally getting back to a decent level of normalcy, when they made a shocking discovery: the hell mouth was about to open again.

Buffy had a sister, who was just a few months younger than Buffy was, who was a skilled witch. She even gave Willow a run for her money at times. Krissy understood why her sister had to leave, and she had told everyone time and time again that they needed to back off.

Everyone was hanging out at Sunnydale High library, when Krissy walked in. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Krissy asked, looking around at them. Giles looked up at her, scrutinizing. "Well don't all talk at once." Krissy said, laughing and sitting down in a chair. "The hell mouth is about to open once again." Xander said. "Oooh goodie. More baddies to kill." Krissy replied, smiling.

She always loved fighting baddies. Willow stood up. "There is only four of us, and we do not have the strength Buffy possesses. We will be outnumbered. Your sister is really being selfish." Willow yelled. Krissy rolled her eyes and asked, "Seriously?" "It's true. Buffy is in the wrong for leaving us like she did." Xander said, shaking his head.

"She's a bitch. She never cared about any of us. That's why she was just able to leave."

Krissy was trying so hard to keep her cool. Giles took off his glasses to clean them, and said, "Don't be so nonchalant about this, Krissy. You have no idea when or if Buffy is coming back. Quite frankly, I could care less if she comes back."Are you people listening to yourselves? This is getting just a tad bit ridiculous, don't you think?" Krissy said, shaking her head once more.

"No. Krissy. Buffy is ridiculous. I mean, come on. Did she really think Angel loved her?" Xander said, giving a fake laugh. Krissy lost her cool then.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Krissy yelled, standing up. Everyone looked at her, shocked. Krissy had never, not once, raised her voice. "I'm not going to let you people talk shit about my sister, when she isn't even here to defend herself. You guys are supposed to be supportive. Every since she left, all you have done is bad-mouth her."

Giles was getting upset at this sudden outburst from Krissy. "Now just wait a second, young lady. You listen to me..." Giles started to say, but Krissy was quick to cut him off. "No, Giles. You listen to me. All of you listen to me. You couldn't possibly know how hard it is to kill someone you love so much.

"I was there, that night. I felt everything she felt. She had no idea I was there, but I was." "That still..." Xander had started to say, but Krissy cut him off.

"Imagine if you were in Buffy's situation, and you had to kill Willow. Or vice versa. Willow, how would it make you feel if you had to kill Xander? Or Oz even? What about you, Giles? What if you had to drive a sword through someone you loved?"

They were all silent, mulling over what Krissy had said. Krissy sighed.

"Look... I'm not trying to be the bad guy here, but that's my sister. I know her taking off like that was sudden, and it hurt you. I'm sorry, but if it were me in her shoes, I would have done the exact same thing. I'm sure you all would too. She **will **come back. It's just gonna take some time. Killing someone you love... You can't just get over that like you can get over a cut or a scrape."

Having said that, Krissy turned and walked out of the library. She got half way down the hallway, when she felt her wrist being grabbed. She was suddenly spun around until she was face to face with Giles.

"I just want you to know that what you said in there made me realize that we were all acting like prats. I'm actually quite ashamed of my actions. I'm really sorry, Krissy." Krissy smiled.

"There's no need to be sorry. Yeah, you guys were acting like huge dicks, but that's instinct. I don't blame any of you for acting the way you did." Giles smiled and said, "You're a wonderful person." "I know." and she left. Once Krissy got back to her apartment, her phone started ringing. **(Buffy will be in **_**italics**_**.)**

"Hello"?

"_Kris..."_

"Buffy?"

"_Yeah."_

"Oh dude. It's great to hear your voice. How ya been? Where have ya been?"

_I've been... Good. I'm at the Mavericks motel."_

"So you're back?"

"_can you come over? Room 313."_

"Yeah, be right there."

They hung up and Krissy grabbed her keys, quickly running out the door to her car. Buffy was waiting anxiously for her sister to arrive. Once Buffy heard the engine in Krissy's car, Buffy was suddenly very nervous. Krissy got out, walked up to the room and knocked on the door. Buffy took a deep breath, and opened it. Krissy immediately hugged her sister tightly.

Buffy hugged back, very thankful her sister was there. After a few minutes, they pulled apart and Krissy shut the door. "It's been far too long, sis. I've missed you greatly."

Krissy said, smiling. Buffy hung her head in shame, and Krissy could see the tears falling down Buffy's cheeks.

"Now, now. None of that. Pick your head up, your tiara is falling." Krissy said, tilting Buffy's chin up and wiping away the tears. Buffy smiled. "You always knew what to say to make me feel better." she said. "What kind of a sister would I be if I didn't?" Krissy replied.

They laughed. "Now, tell me all that you've been up to." Krissy walked over to the bed sitting down. Buffy followed and sat next to her. Sighing, she began telling her story of where she had went, and everything she did. "It's been difficult, living with the guilt if killing Angel..."

Buffy trailed off, a fresh set of tears falling down her cheeks.

Krissy once again wiped away the tears. "I know. I was there that day. I followed you to make sure you were safe. When you did what needed to be done, I felt your hurt. I don't know how, but that day, I felt your emotions. As a matter of fact, I can feel them now. I'll have to ask Giles about that." Krissy said, more to herself than to Buffy.

At the mention of her Watcher's name, Buffy tensed up. "Are... Are they really mad at me?" Buffy asked, scared. Krissy smiled. At that moment, Buffy reminded her of a little child who had lost a toy and was afraid her parents would yell at her. "I'm not going to lie, because you know I don't sugarcoat anything. Yes, they _were_ mad. Keyword being were. I set them straight though."

Buffy let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in and smiled.

Krissy, I really am thankful that I have you as a sister." Krissy hugged Buffy. "I believe I should be the thankful one. You're amazing, B. You always were, and you will always be." They continued to hug, for a few minutes longer.

Krissy's phone started blaring "Tainted Love", knowing it was Xander. "I'll let it go to voice mail." Krissy said. "No. You can get it, just don't tell them I'm here. I don't want them to know just yet." Krissy nodded and answered the phone. **(Xander will be in **_italics_**.)**

"Sup X?"

"_Hey. Where are you?"_

"I'm at Kenny's diner."

"_Oh. So I really did take what you said to heart, and both me and Willow are sorry for the way we have been acting."_

"Nah, don't mention it. Just remember the speech you're gonna give when I accept the best bud award. He he he."

"_Ha, you're funny. Hit us up later, Giles wants to get crackin' on these demons."_

"K. Later X."

"_Bye Kris."_

She hung up. "The hell mouth is about to open again." "I came back just in time, huh?" Buffy said. Krissy laughed. "Ha, yeah. However, I will one-hundred percent completely understand it if you wanted to wait for them to know you're back."

Buffy sighed. "It would be better if I just went ahead and told them. Or rather, saw. Can you set it up for me?" Buffy asked, a pleading look in her eyes. Krissy smiled, and replied, "Of course.

Get your things, we're going to my apartment." Buffy nodded. "I've paid for another night, though." "I'll handle it. Wait here, I'll be back in a few."

Krissy said, leaving to go to the front desk. Buffy gathered what little clothes and toiletries she had, and packed them neatly in her small duffel bag, and waited for her sister. Sure enough, Krissy came back a few minutes later, smiling. "All is taken care of. Now come on. We've gotta get you ready for your debut." With that, they got into Krissy's car and left.

_**Next Up: Party And Misunderstanding.**_


End file.
